This is a multicenter, randomized, double-blind, double dummy, parallel group, and placebo controlled study. Obese NIDDM patients will be studied to assess the effect of 14 days of treatment with ZD2079 on glucose homeostasis, oxygen consumption, safety and pharmacokinetics to characterize the dose-response curve of ZD2079.